


Hallway Tryst

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Tentabulges, Xeno, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloppy make outs in the hallway lead to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kankris-sweet-booty

Jade sort of loves making out with Karkat. Okay, really loves making out with Karkat.

It's fun and alternates between sweet and slightly dirty. Karkat is all claws and teeth and sharp edges that soften under his touch. They sneak away to unused corners of the meteor and press each other against walls and stairs and floors. They climb into each others space and laps. They kiss until their mouths feel numb.

They aren't hiding this from the others, its just they want this to be theirs alone. This one little thing a secret they can share with only each other.

"Jadey," Karkat croons. before delicately nibbling at her throat.

Jade wriggles in his lap, giving him a giggled gasp as a reward. She never knew she'd like her throat licked and nibbled at so much. He frames her hips with his hands and she can feel just the hint of his claws through her clothes.

"Yes?" she murmurs back, tilting her head to give him better access.

"My Jadey," he tells her. His hips are moving in tiny abortive thrusts up against hers. She likes it, oh god does she like it.

"Don't call me that," she protests, even as she presses herself down.

Her legs are spread around hip hips, only the thin fabric of her underwear and his pants keeping them apart. She's so damp she's sure he can feel it, just like she can feel his - his bulge moving his pants. It's like nothing she's felt before and it makes her want the fabric gone.

But they've both agreed they aren't ready for that.

Karkat drags his teeth down her throat, then bites gently at her collar bone. Her hood is abandoned on the floor behind them - she wishes her shirt would join it.

One of his hands moves up across her clothed stomach and her breath catches. She captures his mouth with her own in a messy kiss as his hand finds and cups one of her breasts. Even through her shirt and bra it feels amazing.

Their tongues move against each others.

Jade takes one hand from his shoulder to move through his messy hair to find the bright points of his horns. She runs her palm over one, feeling the shudder run through him with a sense of pride.

She puts both her hands over his horns, knowing that it'll narrow his horn sense to just her. It's perhaps a little dangerous, but she doesn't care. She loves the way it makes him move against her faster. The way it makes him pant for air against her skin.

"Rrnn," he hums.

She bites at his bottom lip and rocks against him. It feels so good. So good she doesn't want to stop this time. They always stop, always run back to their own rooms to finish separately, but right now she wants to --

"Jadey," Karkat gasps desperately, the whirring in his throat getting louder. She loves how alien that sound is. How alien he looks right now. "We need to - I'm - "

Jade kisses him making both their mouths slick. "It's okay," she whimpers. "Please, I don't want to stop."

The hand on her hip balls into a fist. "Oh fuck," he breathes out, hips bucking. "Hurry."

She drops her hands to his shoulders, ignoring his whimper, and rides him. Let's her body take over and just moves.

The tension snaps before she's ready for it. "Karkat!" she gasps, shaking as she comes. She can't breathe, and her lips move silently.

Jade slumps against him, her head against his shoulder.

Karkat's hand threads through her hair pulling her into a hard but quick kiss. Then he's moving from under her. "I -- Jade -- jegus -- I need to -- there's no bucket here --"

She nods from where she kneels, trying to get her body working again. Karkat looks at her wide and guilty eyed for leaving her there before he absconds.

Jade collects herself as quickly as she can and climbs to her feet. She smooths her shirt and skirt, before scooping up her hood. She tells herself it's not the walk of shame as she makes her way back to her own room.

If she shivers once from the feeling of someone watching her -- its just her imagination right?


End file.
